


Escape

by Eruka_Crauw



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Mind control-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Erin. You are in jail for being a murderer, but you were framed. SHE did it, not you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories, so if it's kind of crappy or has any errors, let me know. Also, it's not quite finished yet, but I'll try to post another chapter if you guys like it. ^^"

You were sitting in "solitary confinement" the fourth time this year, awaiting your new cell mate. You tended to scream at anyone pale with black hair, the memory of that woman....it made you want to cry. Anyway, they said you would get a new cell mate today, a man this time. You relaxed at the thought. You heard a knock and a click coming from the door of your padded cell. The door swung open, revealing Officer Cara and her partner, Officer Roy. Roy was holding onto the man by his handcuffs. You could tell he had one of those human muzzles, whatever they were called, on underneath that curtain of black hair. His white hoodie was on top of a pair orange prison jumpers. His black dress shoes were scuffed up, small amount of red could still be seen on his hoodie and shoes. Roy looked at Cara, motioning for her to lock the door. Roy unlocked the man's handcuffs, keeping his taser at the ready. The man stretched a bit, stopping his arms when the face mask got in the way. Roy flinched as the man stopped. The man reached for the mask, feeling the edges. "Now Jeff," Roy warned. "You aren't allowed to take off the ma-" Roy gasped as 'Jeff' ripped off the mask. His black irises glinted, the whites of his eyes surrounded by rings of black. Roy took out his gun and pointed it at Jeff. "Put the mask back on, Jeff." Roy started trembling slightly as Jeff turned to face Roy. You stared in wonder and stood up as the scene unfolded before you. Jeff shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. Roy gulped and cocked the handgun. "J-Jeff...y-you need t-to keep your hands ab-bove your he-head..." Jeff grinned, pulling his hands out o his pockets. His right hand held a knife. He slowly handed the knife to Roy, then put his hands behind his head. He pulled his hood up. When Roy averted his eyes to look at the knife, Jeff disappeared. Roy looked back up confused. He tried pointing his gun at where Jeff used to be, but the gun and all his weapons, minus the knife, were gone. Roy went stiff, then turned towards you. You had been standing there, surveying the scene before you this whole time. Roy looked at you with dilated pupils, his normal blue eyes now icy. You furrowed your brow in confusion. 'What is going on?' You thought. You took a step back only to meet the wall as Roy advanced a few steps, knife still in hand. You sprinted out of the way as he lunged at you with the knife. His face was contorted in anger. You jumped behind him before he had a chance to retaliate and grabbed his arms. He growled at you, then tried to stab your face with the knife. You kept a firm grasp on his right arm, the one holding the knife, and pulled it away from you. He tried again twice more, getting closer each time. Finally, he stiffened again. He started trying to stab himself with the knife. You were starting to tire at this point, and squeaked when he wrenched his arm away and stabbed himself in the eye. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he did it again and again and again. By the time he had collapsed dead, he had stabbed himself a dozen times plus some. You backed away, horrified. The knife disappeared from Roy's hand. You banged on the door after you jumped over Roy's corpse. "Help! Help! Someone! Please!" You cried out. You stiffened as you felt someone right behind you, their breath on your ear. "No one's there, girl. It's just you, and m~OOF!!" You whirled around and socked him in the gut. He held his knife out away from him as he held his midsection. "You're going to pay for that, girl!" You kicked him in the face, then ran back to the door. It swung open, Officer Cara walked in with her gun up. She looked from the Roy to Jeff, who was now unconscious, to your fearful face. "What the HELL is going on here?!" She shouted at you. Jeff stirred on the floor, groaning. You stepped away from him, hyperventilating. You saw Jeff get up, rubbing his neck. He looked at Cara and grinned. Cara froze, then gasped as Jeff rushed forward and stabbed her in the arm holding the gun. He twisted, making her arm point the gun at her temple. He reached up and hit the trigger. As the gun went off, bloody brain matter splattering everywhere, you passed out from lack of air. You saw Jeff look at you just before everything went black.  
When you woke up, you realised you were in a trailer. You looked down at your clothes, still splattered with the blood of the officers. You gasped, then got up off of the bed. You looked around the trailer, unsure of where you were. You saw a note written with black ink. The note had blood splatters on it. "Dear Elizabeth, I have gone out. Don't leave the trailer or my...roommates will harm you. They don't like outsiders. Sincerely, J. (P.S. Smile is the only one you can trust.)" the note read. You wondered who this Elizabeth was. You looked around some more, seeing a fridge, a microwave, a small bathroom with a shower, and a few windows. You found that the bathroom had a mirror, so you looked at yourself. You had been in prison for three years. Not once in those three years had you seen a mirror. You stared at your stringy brown hair, green eyes, and thin lips. You had large bags bruising under your eyes. It looked as if you hadn't had a meal or a decent night's sleep in months. You stumbled back to the fridge, looking inside it. It had a loaf of stale bread and some peanut butter, but nothing else. You found a butter knife after a few minutes of searching. You made yourself a peanut butter sandwich, eating it in the bathroom, as it was the only place with a locking door. You took a quick shower, washing the dried blood and grit from your body. As soon as it was dark, the lock on the main door clicked. You flinched and hid in the bathroom as the front door opened. It was that guy from jail, Jeff! You locked the door, starting to hyperventilate again. You started to take deep breaths, calming yourself down. 'This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a drea-' "Elizabeth?" Jeff rasped out. You froze at the sound of his voice. "Where did you go? Oh! Are you in the bathroom." You held your breath as you heard him walk over to the door. The doorknob jiggled. "Elizabeth. Are you in there?" You squeezed your eyes shut tight. "My name is not Elizabeth!! Please, bring me back to the prison!!" You shouted. Everything went silent for a second. "Elizabeth?" You heard Jeff walk away and out the front door. You unlocked and opened the door, walking out cautiously. You grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter, walking out the front door. You noticed there were four trailers total, all a bright red. They seemed to be positioned between a large cliff and a dense forest. You walked out, guard up. Something tapped on your shoulder just as you reached the forest. You whirled around, but there was nothing there. You turned back around to come face to chest with someone very, very tall. You look up, seeing black and white feather boas and a clown looking down at you. You gulped, walked around the clown. You never stopped looking at him until you were in the forest. You started sprinting as fast as you could away, but two strong hands grabbed you around the waist. The air was knocked out of you as you were pulled backwards, claws digging into your stomach. Eventually, you were back at the clown, his yellow grin scaring you. You squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away. "Now where are YOU going, little doll? I thought you might want to have some fun!" He laughed maniacally as he squeezed harder. You grunted as you felt your insides being squished. He laughed at your discomfort. "Please...stop. It...hurts..." You managed to say. You couldn't breathe, the pressure was getting too tight. "What's that, little doll? Too loose? Well, I think we should fix that!!" He squeezed tighter. You almost faded into unconsciousness, but flipped your knife over and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed out, releasing you. Black blood spurted out of his arm. "You're going to pay for that, little doll." He swiped his arm at your legs, but you blocked him with the blade of your knife. The sharp blade sliced cleanly down to his bony. You pulled the knife away and stabbed him in the side. You ran away while he was nursing his wounds. As you disappeared into the forest, you could see the rage in his eyes and set in his features. You sprinted as fast as you could, eventually coming upon a river. You stopped, looking to find a way across. You eventually found a smaller part of the river that was relatively shallow compared to the rest o the river. You waded across, the cold water stinging across your thighs. You started jogging as soon as you had gotten across. You kept looking around, trying to find an exit out of the forest. Eventually, you came across a dog with reddish-brown fur. It looked a bit like a husky. You never really liked dogs, especially stray ones, so you avoided the dog. It soon became nighttime, so you stopped in front of a large tree to rest. 'A little nap couldn't hurt.' You thought.  
You woke up a little while later. Feeling rejuvenated, you started jogging in the direction you had been going earlier. After an hour or so, you came across a body. It had a flashlight and a camera with it, but you only took the flashlight. The camera was broken. There was also a phone with a small amount of battery life on it, but there were no bars out here. You turned off the phone to preserve the battery. As it approached midnight, it got darker and colder. You took the top half of the jumpsuit tied around your waist and put it on, zipping it up. It was still cold, but not as much so now. Around two in the morning, or at least what the phone said, your flashlight flickered off then on again. You frowned at the flashlight, but kept walking. A few minutes later, it flicked off for a second or two, then turned back on. Every few minutes, it would flicker then turn back on, turning off progressively longer each time. Eventually you got pissed and turned off the light all together. As soon as you turned off the flashlight, you ran into a man even taller than that freaky clown from earlier. You stumbled back a few steps, flicking the flashlight back on. The man was dressed in a formal suit, his tie red, his head bald, and his face white. Wait...what face? You screamed and ran away. You back-pedalled as he appeared right in front of you. Inky black tentacles extended from his back as he reached for you. You drew the knife again, slashing wildly at the dark tendrils. You cut a few off, but they grew back just as fast. You yelled out as one of the tendrils grabbed you around the ankle.


End file.
